Who's Love?
by CharmedSerenity3
Summary: Complete Serena's life is turned upside down. Can she handle it? How about being a hot guy's servant?
1. Dreams

Its time to work on this story.

* * *

Who's Love?

* * *

This is a mix between "Borrowed Hearts" and "A Cinderella Story" I hope you like it.

"Why won't I ever be noticed," said the blond hair, blue eyed girl, "I never did anything to anyone. Why do people hate me so much?"

"I don't know. I notice you," Andy said as they walked to their 11th grade Science Class.

"You have to notice me. I'm your friend." Serena replied.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I don't notice you even though you are standing next to me." Andrew sighed.

"No, but you know that I'm not noticed ever." Serena stated.

Beryl walked by with some friends, "Ew, its geekzilla. What are you staring at?"

"You, because your shoes are untied." Serena calmly said.

She stopped to look at her shoes. She fell over onto her face. I laughed I couldn't help it. "Your such a freak Serena." She stated then walked off.

Rae and Darien followed. They were holding hands and kissing. Rae was wearing a short Fire Red Party dress and black heels. Her long black hair flowed behind her. 'We used to be friends but she spent the night in 8th grade and was grossed out by what my sisters did to me. You don't want to know what they did.'

"Andy you're drooling again, Hello earth to Andy." Serena sighed.

Slowly Andy came back to reality, "What where you saying Sere?"

"Never Mind we are late for class." Serena said agitated.

"Rae is so HOT, too bad she belongs to Darien," Andy said Googol-eyed.

Serena looked at Darien, the hottest guy in the school. He was tall with short black hair that semi covered his sapphire blue eyes. He always wore black pants and a tee shirt. He also always had that cute green jacket with him. It suited him so well.

Serena started to walk home. She took the long way. She followed the winding path through the park. She thought about how beautiful fall was. She always loved the beauty of nature. The leaves fell around her while she thought of how hot Darien was. Why did he have to be so popular? She sighed as she reached her house.

* * *

How do you like it? It's a start. I will update next week. It's a little longer. Please review me on whether you want me to fix this chapter even more. 


	2. The Note

Thanks for the reviews. I'm ecstatic to finally to get to write what I think.

* * *

Just has Serena was about to reach her drive way, her phone went off. It was her secret admirer. Serena once admitted that sometimes to Andy that she wishes she didn't give her cell phone number to that class-to-class pen-pal in 9th grade. Serena talked to him everyday, but for some reason she sensed that today was different.

The admirer had wrote, "Hey, How are you. I thought of you all day."

"Really," was all Serena wrote then changed her mind and added, "and that's something new."

"I have a question for you," was his reply.

As Serena received that message her evil step-sister Molly walked past her and said that mom needed her to clean the pool. Mom always made her do all the work around the house. Sigh.

Serena sent him the message, "Sorry, can you ask me later. I have stuff to do for my step-mother, Bye."

**In his house, Darien sat on his bed wondering why he had even asked for Serena's cell number. His friends hated Serena, and Rae controlled his life. He never told his friends that he had liked Serena since the day Serena started going to Crystal High School in the 9th grade. Just as he was called for dinner he thought of an idea to finally get Serena Johnson. **

After Serena had done all her chores, her phone rang. When she picked it up, she found that Andy, Ami, Lita, and Mina wanted her to come over and watch a movie. Sure she answered.

* * *

**At Andy's**

After she went to work she went to Andy's house. Borrowed Hearts was on. That was one of Serena's favorite stories.

Serena was on the couch and said, "If only that would happen, but for that to happen dreams would have to come true and Dreams don't come true." She sighed. She spent the night at her friend's house.

In school the next day, she found a note in her locker.

* * *

_**I need someone to play my assistant for a week.**_

_**My Dad is coming home and I told him that my assistant would be pleased to accommodate his needs while home.**_

_**Serena Johnson, I know you need money for Princeton, so I wondered if you would help me.**_

_**I will pay you 500 dollars a day.**_

_**Please inform me if you are willing by coming to 1532 Rainwater Lane on October 1st at 6p.m. **_

_**Once you arrive you can not change your mind.

* * *

**_

"What Should I do about this note?" Serena said after she had read the note to him.

"I think you should go for it," Andy chimed at the idea.

"Andy, I don't even know who the person is. What if he some pervert or some geek that wants a reason to make fun of me."

"Look. Ok it is a risk, but you do need the money. Everyone knows that you want to go to Princeton really bad." Andy said hoping that Sere was listening to him.

"I know I need the money, but I do I really need it that bad." Serena didn't like idea.

"What is the worst that can happen?" Andy relayed.

"It can be my worst enemy Rae. Who will torture me ways unknown to man and then take pictures to show the school." Serena sighed.

"Come on, just d it. Admit it. You want to do this," Andrew begged.

"Fine, you win I will go to this person's house and help whoever it is," Serena said has she caved in to Andy's puppy face.

* * *

Like it? I did a few revisions remember to review on whether you want me to rewrite it again. 


	3. Started

**_Started_**

Thanks for the reviews I will do my best to accommodate all of them.

* * *

**Darien paced around the front room. He was so nervous. He had only thought about this day since she came to this school. He sat on the couch. He thought about to texting her to find out what she was doing, but he was worried about blowing his cover. He said to himself. "O.k., if Serena comes, then I will be able to attempt to win her heart. If Serena doesn't show up I will lose a chance of winning her heart. He heard the door ring."

* * *

**

Serena walked up to the big gold plated door. She went to ring the bell, but she retracted her hand. She still had time to change her mind. Serena turned around to return to Andy's car just has he pealed away in his blue Acclaim. Sighing Sere rang the door bell. A tall and handsome guy appeared in the doorway. He had dark sapphire blue eyes with pure black short hair. He had a six-pack that you could see through his white tee-shirt. He wore classy black business pants. She fell to the ground when she figured out who he was, Darien Shields.

Darien picked her up and carried her to the couch in the living room. He starred at her until she woke up.

"I think you might have slipped on some black ice," Darien whispered as not to startle her.

"Yeah, that is what happened." Serena said as she thought I fainted when I saw you not by black ice but I will take it.

"Well since you're here let's get on with this," Darien said as he started to feel nervous yet ecstatic at the same time, "Rae will be over at 6p.m. tomorrow, plan a nice dinner for Rae and I."

"Ok, I will get on it," Serena sighed.

Serena wanted to walk out that door so bad. She just wanted to go back to her friends and cry in their lap. She didn't expect to watch Darien and Rae kiss or make out. Darien showed her the house and where she would be staying. She thanked him gratefully and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Darien was in the shower. He thought about how he would handle Rae tomorrow so he could set up the rest of his plan. He was glad that Serena showed up. That made the whole plan worthwhile, but even if she didn't show up he could make an attempt at her heart. Though, he wouldn't believe that he could do it like that. In order to win her heart he would have to keep her close to him.** He didn't know that he had had her heart since day one.

* * *

Andy asked, "How was your first day Serena?"

"Ok, guess who the employer is?" Serena chimed. Feeling relaxed by being near her friend.

"Who is it?'

"No, you have to guess."

"Then I give up," Andy announced has he waved the other girls over.

"Hey Serena," The girls said cheerfully as they walked up.

"Serena is about to tell us who the mystery person from the note is," Andy chimed in trying to drain out the cheer from the girls surrounding him.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Mina asked.

"Would I tell you if it was a girl?" Serena replied glee eyed.

"Is he hot? Do we know him?" Lita said with sudden interest rising.

"He is better then hot, he is gorgeous. On the plus side it was someone I thought I would never get close to." Serena said as she thought she would faint again.

As Serena was about to tell them who the guy was when, she received a text message.

"Sorry, I have to answer it. I didn't receive a text all day yesterday." Serena said as she walked to the bench.

The admirer had wrote, "I was so busy yesterday. I had a lot of things to do." He hoped she didn't ask what he did all day.

"I was busy too. I had a lot to do." Serena answered.

"Well, how have you been?" He said.

The bell rang.

"Good, I have to go now. I'm Late." Serena answered.

"I understand. I will text you tomorrow I have so much homework to do tonight. Bye," The admirer detested.

On Serena's way to class, she bumped into Rae Hino. Rae and Beryl were talking about how the college kid Alan wanted to date her again. They were scheming on how to break up with Darien. Serena decided that she couldn't get into the middle of it. She went on her way to class.

* * *

I hope to hear from you. I tried to make it as long as possible

I think it is turning out good. Don't forget to send me a review.


	4. The Forest

Ihope you enjoy the story and remember to review

**

* * *

**

**Darien was worried. His plan was to break up with Rae, but she beat him to it. Darien decided that all it did was help the situation. Serena would still have the dinner reservations and he could invite her instead to help him get over the "horrible breakup." He figured it would help her get attached to him.

* * *

**

Serena didn't know what to do about the reservation. She walked through the door to Darien's house.

"Darien," Serena called and then she heard a sound from his bedroom he was saying come up. As she walked up the stairs she heard Darien humming a tune in his head. As she was about to open the door she saw him step out.

"What a bad day" Darien said looking to her for comfort.

"Yeah, it's not right but people do it anyways." Serena said unsure of herself.

"I can't turn down the reservation because it is a prestigious restaurant, so will you go with me?" Darien said stumbling.

"Ok, I will go with you if you really want me to." Serena shyly admitted.

"O….fff course I would," finding his fault, "I mean I don't want to go alone, but I am not forcing you to go.

The Restaurant was very modern. The chairs were a vibrant red. The tabletops were glass with gold and silver bases. La Rivera was the most expensive place in Lilyvilla, California. When they arrive at the restaurant, Darien spent 15 minutes talking about Rae. Darien ordered well done steak, while Serena was about to order a salad when Darien said "She will have the same as me."

"How did you know that I like steak?"

"I guessed." Darien said while leaning back in his chair.

"I don't understand why you hang with your friends." Darien said.

"Excuse me, and you only hang with friends for popularity. If your friend isn't popular you stop talking to me." Serena said.

"Calm down I was only joking. I wanted to see what your reaction would be." Darien said calmly.

"Why can't you find yourself? Stop trying to be like everyone else." Serena argued.

"Oh, now who has the temper? Misses I don't know who it is I will be working for. I would be a slave for a day if I can get money for college."

"I would never think of that you pervert."

"Look I have a question for you. "Darien said trying to calm the situation.

"Ok, what is the question?" Serena asked nervously. She didn't want Darien to notice the façade she was using.

"May dad is supposed to be taking me to a benefit where my date was supposed to be Rae. The benefit is tomorrow. I don't want you to be my assistant anymore." Darien was saying.

"What did I do wrong? I didn't make you break up with your girlfriend." Serena said as she started to cry.

"Look, you didn't let me finish what I was saying. I don't care about the money. I was just tried to make a joke." Darien stated.

"I'm going home. I can't stand that you think Rae is so important. She is just a girl, a popular girl." Serena said sobbing, "I don't want the money, Darien. I will walk home." Serena then ran out of the restaurant. She wouldn't stand to look at his face for another second.

Darien followed her and grabbed onto her arm. "You didn't let me finish." He pulled Serena into arms engulfing her in a hug to keep her from fighting. "I was trying to ask you to be my girlfriend for the week instead."

Serena didn't know what to think. "I I I guess I can do that." After saying that Serena relaxed in his arms, but he didn't let go. They stood that why for a few minutes.

"I want to show you something." Darien took her hand and pulled her to the car. After 20 minutes, they arrived in at Aidan Forest. It was beautiful. The evergreen towered over the couple as Darien blindfolded Serena, and then she followed him to a campsite that was next to the lake. When he took the blindfold off, she saw the sun setting to the west. The water was serene. She took her shoes off. The sand felt soft under her bare feet. She went over to a swing that was tied to a tree and started to swing.

We used to live in this beautiful place. So why did we move to Lilyvilla, California? (Not a real town.) We moved because mom killed herself here one year. She was in love with a college student. She watched him from afar. One day she told dad they were over. She went to the college kid and asked him on a date. He said that one she was too old and two that he already had a fiancé. Well mom refused to return to bad so she hung herself. I found her dead during my morning chores. I was heart broken and so was dad.

"Why doesn't your dad stay home with you anymore?" Serena questioned.

"He wanted to get away from the memories and He sees mom in me. He is afraid of getting to close to me. He is always doing business around the world, and when he does come home he wants others to take care of him not me." Darien said sobbing. "I have never told anyone this before."

"Are you glad you finally got to tell someone?" Serena said trying to comfort him. "You need to tell him how you feel Darien." Serena felt like she was about to cry. "I lost my dad when I was 7. He died in a car accident. My step- mother gained custody of me. She doesn't care for me and always has me doing everything. The only reason I am here is because I said I was going to boot camp."

As they drove back to the house there was complete silence. Serena had never known of this side of Darien, but all it did was make her love him more. Darien was happy to get to share how he felt with someone who would listen to him. He Thought of how he had always text her and knew it was worth it. Serena was truly a beautiful person.

I know it is kind of sad but it is how they relate to each other. I should have another one out this weekend.

* * *

Please give me ideas of what you want to see in your reviews.


	5. The Event

Thanks for the reviews. Include in the reviews ideas that I might be able to use.

* * *

Serena was ignoring Darien all during school. She just was confused about how things had happened yesterday. He was trying to tell her about the plans for the night and the preparations they had to make, but she pretended he wasn't there.

During last period, Lita was asking Serena, "Why did it look like Darien has been following you all day?"

"Maybe it is because he is following me." Serena sniped. "He is my employer."

Mina turned around and said, "What's your problem today. He is Darien right. Your crush since you came to this school."

"Yeah, but you don't know anything about him. He only sees my as his friend for the week. He asked to comfort him because of his breakup with Rae and then……" Serena hesitated. "I went to my bedroom."

"Serena we don't believe," Ami said after listening to the conversation for a several minutes, "We can tell when you're lying."

"Ok, he asked me to be his pretend girlfriend while his dad is in town. He also showed me his favorite place. I had to comfort him the whole time."

"I think he likes you. He is showing all the signs." Lita said starring off into space, "what it must have felt like to be so close to him."

'You're a great support system, not. I just am a little confused and flustered right now." Serena sighed.

* * *

After school.

"Serena, get in the car. We have things we have to do before tonight." Darien pleaded from the car.

"I will meet you at the house. I'm walking." Serena said has she kept walking.

Darien pulled the car over and got out. He walked over to Serena, who had frozen when he got out. "What is wrong with you today? Are you mad at me? What did I do to you?" Darien decided that he was getting too agitated. He calmed himself down. "We have to get you a dress before the benefit. You have an appointment with a hairdresser and a manicurist, so we don't have much time. Now, would you please just get in the car?"

"Fine, I will get in the car." Serena said defiantly.

Once in the car Darien asked, "Do you hate me for some reason?"

"No, I just felt strange last night. That wasn't apart of my job." Serena replied starring out the window. All the sudden she wanted the week to be over.

'I understand, do you want me to pay you a thousand a day instead?"

"No, let's just get this week over with," Serena had started to say, but when she saw the frown on his face she said, "So I can focus on finding a date for the dance.

For the rest of the ride there was silence. Darien thought about asking her to go to the dance with him and become his real girlfriend, but he changed his mind believing that she still hated him. Serena was thinking about what her friends had said, 'If you like him. Here is your chance to get close to him.' He is probably still mad at me , but I will spend the rest of the time getting him to like me.

"I sorry about today, I just never had to comfort a guy who broke up with the girl he has been dating for 5 years." Serena said.

"Don't worry about. I have decided that I need to focus on someone new." Darien said trying to get her attention indirectly.

"Oh, I won't ask you who." Serena said starting to have tears in her eyes. She would have to work really hard now.

"We are here I will back in a limo to pick you up at 6. Bye." Darien said as he drove away.

While getting fitted for her beautiful light pink and fuchsia halter top dress that clung to her body perfectly, she received a text message.

The admirer said, "Would you go to the dance with me?"

She typed back "Yes"

He said "Meet me at 8 O'clock on the 2nd balcony near the food bar."

"Ok." is all she answered as she walked to the hairdresser.

Darien thought she might kill me when she finds out who I am or she might be happy if I can get her to love me in time. Things were going wrong between him and Serena, but things weren't going wrong in between Serena and her secret admirer.

Darien arrived in the limo to pick Serena up.

Serena walked out of the apartment of the seamstress. She looked stunning. Darien felt like he was about to melt. There was a little wind blow against Serena. Her hair followed to her side, her hair appeared to shimmer. Her dress clung to her upper body and flowed around her torso. He wanted to grab her and make out with her for the rest of the night.

Instead he said, "You look stunning. You should dress like this more often."

Serena giggled. "Really." The care she received put her into a better mood.

In the car, Darien's father waited. "Darien, Your girlfriend looks gorgeous."

"Thanks dad." Darien replied.

They arrived to the banquet. Lights were everywhere. Cameras all around them. They walked into The Banquet…….

* * *

Read the next chapter to find out what happens. Please reread Chapter 4. I rewrote some of it liked asked in a few reviews. Enjoy.

Please give me ideas of what you want to see in your reviews.


	6. Reprecusions

Oh, I love it. I enjoy reading the reviews write more that have ideas in them. I know it took a little longer, but I'm trying to make them longer.

* * *

"Darien Shields, who is this with you?" one reporter asked.

"This beauty is Serena Johnson and she is my girlfriend.' Darien answered them, "Now excuse me, we are going to take our seats."

"What if our school sees this?" Serena sighed. She almost felt that he was sincere when he told the reporters they were dating.

"Then we will just have to start dating." Darien half heartily joked. He wished that they were dating. Everything would change at the dance though.

Serena didn't know what to think of Darien's comment, but it was too late for Darien. She was going to meet her secret admirer at the dance Friday.

"So, do you have any plans for the dance?" trying to make conversation.

Serena didn't know how to answer. She couldn't tell him of the secret admirer. "I plan to go with a few friends."

Would Darien Shields and his date Serena Johnson please come to the stage?" The announcer said.

"It's time for the big event." Darien said as they walked through the aisle.

"What's the big event?" Serena replied.

"You will see soon enough." Darien laughed through his smile. "Remember the dance that girl taught you." Serena nodded. "We are going to do that dance on stage. At the end there is one last bit, but don't fight it or it will ruin the whole act."

"What is the last bit?" Serena questioned, but Darien pretended not to hear her. Sighing Serena decided he wasn't going to tell her. She worried that she would mess up.

They started to dance on the stage. Their bodies entwined with the movement of their feet. Serena dress flowed behind them as they moved around the stage. Their movements were so precise and soft. The audience could see the meandering romance between the two as they obeyed the laws of motion. As the last step was finish, Darien leaned over and kissed Serena. Serena agreed and kissed him back. She didn't do it because he had told her told, she did it because she wanted to. The curtains closed. Darien was walking toward her to tell her good job, but she ran out of the building and down to the river at the end of the street.

Why, why did I let him kiss me? What do I do now? What about my secret admirer? If I continue this stupid love for someone who is becoming a friend I will always be in pain." Serena cried as she looked to the moon for answers. "Tell me what I have to do." Serena walked home. Not to the house of Darien, but to the house of her step-mom Linda and step-sister Molly.

* * *

Her Home

"You're back early. Did they teach you to obey commands without saying a word?" Linda stated.

"Yeah they did. I was miserable. It ended early. There was too much food for us. They wanted to starve us." Serena replied. She had changed into ugly torn clothes. She hid the dress, tiara, and shoes in her book bag. She had clothes on to hide the manicure from Linda.

"Molly is using your room as an exercising room. We moved your stuff to the closet." Linda said cheerfully.

"Ok." Serena was too confused about the Darien and secret admirer thing to care what Linda was saying. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. The closet was to cold. At 5 in the morning, the TV in her old bedroom went on; waking up Serena from any sleep she received. This was her welcome back present.

* * *

In School

"Serena you don't look like you got much sleep." Mina said, "Did you go back to your step-mom's house?"

"Yeah I did. I needed to get away from Darien," Was Serena's reply.

"Why, what did he do?" Mina questioned.

"That's the problem. What didn't he do? He mentioned the dance to me yesterday, but I already told my secret admirer I would go with him." Serena sighed.

"Oh," was all Mina could say. "Umm, gee you're in a situation. You should decide what you want the most and go with it, or just go with the flow. That is all I can tell you." Mina thought poor Serena. I wish I knew who her secret admirer was.

"I just hope that my secret admirer isn't some freak or I will feel so bad." Serena said. She saw Darien outside the window beckoning her to come outside, but she shook her head.

"I think you should talk to him. How could it get any worse?" Mina said pushing Serena out of the classroom door.

"Fine, you win." Serena mellowed.

As Serena walked outside, Darien greeted her, "I have been thinking about yesterday all day. Why did you run out?" He tried to hug her, but she pulled away.

"Look, the deal is off. Tell your dad I went on vacation with my family for two weeks." Serena said.

"My dad looked forward to seeing you again; he thinks you're a good model for me." Darien tried to keep cheer in his face. He felt her confusion in her words. She hated him, but there was something else in her voice to.

"What happened to my dad is afraid to be near me. You are going to let him go again. You never listened to me. You just see me as a throw away friend. I am nothing to you, so you won't mind if I leave the job. It's not like I'm asking for the money." Serena yelled as she started to walk away.

"Stop, your right about me, but what about you? When are you going to stand up to your step-mother? You let her rule your life." Darien stopped for a second. "Ok, we both have things to work on, but why are we mad at each other?"

Serena was listening to him as she walked away. She stopped as he finished what he was saying. She started walking, she had to let go of her feelings for him. He was right, but she was so confused.

Darien sighed. Tomorrow is the dance and my last chance to get her love. What is going on in her head? Darien started for his next class.

* * *

The next day

Andy cheered, "Tonight is the dance. I'm going with Mina. She begged me. Anthony broke up with her.

"Oh, poor Mina, that must of hurt. I get to meet my secret admirer today. Molly and Linda are out of town. Lita didn't want to go to the dance, so she said she would do my chores for me. Lita is such a savior." Serena laughed as they walked to class.

Darien couldn't do anymore all he could do is wait for tonight. He hoped Serena didn't kill him. He typed "Hey, What's new today?" on his screen.

Serena answered, "Tonight will be awesome. I'm going to avoid someone that night so it may get a little hectic."

"Who is it lady?" He replied

"Don't worry about it; you're not him so you have nothing to worry about it." She typed.

"Well, I have to go see you tonight. Remember the time. Bye." Darien sighed. He was so doomed.

* * *

The story is almost over -(Please review.


	7. The End

* * *

Sorry i decided i liked it the way it was.

* * *

Serena was doing last minute shopping. All the stress of the week had made her forget about shopping for the perfect dress. Mina and Ami were also shopping with her, because they promised to wait for her.

"Sorry it took so long. It has been a long week." They linked arms and walked into their favorite store New York Company. Ami quickly found a beautiful blue dress. It was navy blue. The layering fabric was baby blue. The top was corset like and from the hips down it flowed to the ground even in the blue sapphire heels. After walking around the store Mina found a gold halter top dress that narrowed to her waist then flowed down to her ankles. The trimming was gold. Her gold heels glimmered in the store light.

They saw Rae buying a hot red velvet dress. It was strapless. It flowed to her thighs. She was talking to Beryl who was buying an olive and brown stripped strapless dress that stopped at her knees. They were talking about Alan and how she broke up with him to get back together with Darien. Serena tried to ignore what she heard. They then went to the old Bridal Boutique on Palm Street. Mrs. Beach greeted them, "I'd never expect to see you girls in here."

"Hi, Mrs. Beach, I'm looking for the perfect dress for the dance tonight." Serena beamed.

"Yeah, she is going to meet her secret admirer tonight." Mina and Ami said in unison.

"Really, then I think I have just the thing for you Serena." Mrs. Beach replied.

Mrs. Beach pulled out a gorgeous Wedding gown. "The duchess of England wore it to an elegant ball once. She fell in love with her date and got married to him. They loved the dress so much that she begged I keep it to give to another fortunate soul who can then fall in love with her prince. I believe now that you are that fortunate soul, so I will give it to you." Mrs. Beach smiled.

"Wow, I don't know what to say…." Serena fell speechless. They bought shoes for the dress and went home. Serena took out the tiara from the benefit she went with Darien and said, "A reminder of how love can happen."

* * *

The Dance

It was 7 O'clock. Andy looked so cute in his gold tux. (I would never make a guy wear a gold tux in real life.) Mina had begged him for two hours before he would get it.

They went in and declared their territory in a corner of the big space. They were out there dancing within 2 minutes of entering the dancing room. They swayed to the beat of the music. They made Andy dance with them. He stood in the middle of them hoping not to be noticed. At 7:30 Ami and Andy went to the food bar. Serena said to Mina, "I'm a little nervous. Can I back out?"

"No, this is your destiny. Now take it like a man." They both laughed when Mina said this. Serena gave her a hug and went to the food bar before making her way to the meeting point.

Darien was sitting to a side of the dancing floor watching Serena dance. He thought about what he was going to do in an hour. He had no regrets, but to make it worse Rae was walking over to Him. He was not going to let her back in his life if that was what she thought.

"Sorry about ruining the benefit for you, Dare" Rae giggled. "I thought that Alan wanted to date me. He just wanted sex." She leaned in to kiss him.

"I never had sex with you, why would anyone want to? You are a conceded brat. I'm glad we broke up now I have somewhere to go." Darien Walked away. She was heart broken. He went up the stairs to see Serena looking at the dance floor.

I'm glad you came to meet me." Darien said.

Serena recognized the voice, but she didn't know from where. She slowly turned around. Her dress flowed behind her. It was a white and gold corset and a white puffy bottom. Her hair was down flowing down her back. "I can't believe it," was all she could say.

"There is nothing to say. I loved you since the day you arrived at this school. I wanted to sway your heart, so I begged you to help me. I had an assistant, but I gave him a two-week vacation. I did it all for you."

"I was so confused, everyday of the two-weeks. Why? I liked you since I came to this school, but I didn't mess with your heart."

"But you did everyday I had to look at you and see what I wanted to be. I never wanted popularity I wanted you, I wanted to escape the grasp of that world. They nailed me shut."

Darien starred at her. She ran to him a hugged him. "Well, you never have to worry about that again." She smiled. Darien leaned in He leaned in and kissed her sliding his tongue gently in her mouth and tasting her. They kissed until 'Only Hope' came on.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Darien smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Serena replied. They walked to the center of the dance floor. They started dancing. They heard the words has they stared at each other.

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope'

At the end of the song they kiss and walk over to the table where her friends are at. "Girls and Andy, This is my secret admirer."

Darien hugged her, "yes, I'm her secret admirer."

Everyone was so happy for Serena. Serena said, "We are going. See you guys later."

* * *

Later at Darien's House

They were drinking Sparkling apple cider, and watching Dirty Dancing, on DVD.

"Son, I'm leaving now." His dad said. '

Darien looked at Serena. She nodded her head. He got up. "No, stop running away from me, when will you get over mom's death? I need you to be here for me."

"Sorry Darien you are right. I never meant for this to happen. I will cancel the trip." His dad said.

"Thanks dad." Darien said. Serena came behind him and gave him a hug. "Dad, I have something I need to do tomorrow, then the rest of the day we can spend together."

"Ok."

* * *

The next day

"Serena, come on! We have to go do something." Darien said.

"Alright, let's go now." Serena replied.

They pulled in Serena's driveway. "What are we doing here?" Serena asked.

"I talked to my dad, now you are going to talk to your mom. You are going to tell her that you are tired of her and you are moving out." Darien stated.

'Where am I going to love?" Serena sighed.

"With me, of course!" Darien replied. Serena kissed him and got out of the car. Darien followed her. "Molly, Linda, I'm home." Serena said.

"Good, you can start your chores." Linda said.

"No." was Serena's reply. "I'm moving out. I'm not going to let you control my life. I'm not a house slave."

Linda huffed and walked out of the room. Darien helped Serena get her things.

When they got home, they found a note. I went to Adian Forest. Be home by dinner. They went upstairs.

At 7:15, Darien's dad walked through the door. Serena and Darien greeted him with food on the table. They had a great dinner and Serena had found her prince.

* * *

I left the upstairs bit to your imagination. One more chapter left. It will just be a 5 years from now type of thing. Please review anything you might want be to add into the last chapter.

I promise in my next story that it will be longer and slower. I just wanted to finish the story before school started again. It will be a very busy month. Look for, The Accident, coming out later this month. Thanks for the reviews they were great.


End file.
